Machine Gun High
by Lil' Dragon
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!! Cloud has managed to sneak Cid into SOLDIER so he can get info. Now, Cloud and Zack both want their dues.
1. Rocket Launch

Chapter 1  
  
Rocket Launch  
  
yaoi, angst, lemon, A/U, language  
  
Cloud x Rufus, Cloud x Cid, Cloud x Zack (such a little pimp... tsk tsk) CidxZack,  
  
He let out a deep moan as he was swallowed whole, his length sliding down the throat of his boss. A deep, crimson flush lit his cheeks as he writhed beneath the older man's minstrations. He attempted to buck his hips in attempt to swiften the pleasure, but the other man would have none of it.  
  
"Now, now, Cloud. You can't rush these things." Rufus started as the beeper on his desk went off before sighing and taking Cloud in his mouth once again.  
  
"Aaah.. Hnnnn... aaa..." Cloud moaned, his hips moving of their own accord to thrust into the older man's awaiting mouth.  
  
With a final cry, the young SOLDIER's hot seed spurted into the warm depths of Rufus' mouth, a shiver running through the younger man's body as he felt the other swallow it in one gulp.  
  
The president of Shinra sighed as he got up from the bed and strode across the room to where his beeper was still blaring annoyingly for him to answer it. He heard the a slight rustle of clothing behind him, and guessed that Cloud was putting his clothing back on and a wave of slight frustration sweapt through him. How the hell was he ever going to take the blonde beauty as his own with all these bloody distractions!  
  
"What is it?!" His anger was evident as he spoke through the small speaker.  
  
"Uh... Sorry boss, but it looks like that damn group, AVALANCHE, has struck again." The voice belonged to the second highest ranking SOLDIER in blue class, Zack.  
  
"Dammit! I'll send Cloud down there to get equipped."  
  
"Oh... So THAT's where he is. Ok sir. Over and out."  
  
Rufus glared death at the tiny devise, hating it at the moment with such vigor that he was on the verge of throwing it at a nearby wall. He heard the light clink of metal and glanced back to where the highest ranking SOLDIER in blue class stood. That kid would be the death of him one day, killing the president slowly with his beauty alone. Cloud was a statue of perfection, sex on legs as some of his men would put it. It took a lot to get Rufus Shinra horny, and Cloud Strife was the only person who could do it just by looking at him. It was if his face just had 'fuck me' written all over it.  
  
"I'm going now, boss. Maybe I'll lecture Zack about becoming psychic so that he doesn't disturb our next little tumble." 'If there is one...' Cloud added, snickering mentally.  
  
"Hn. Good luck. Be sure to mount the leader's head on a stick for me, will ya?"  
  
"You bet, Boss."  
  
Cloud picked up his Buster Sword and, with a quick flick of his wrist, flung it over his shoulder where its clasp held it securely in place. Soon after, he strode to the door, pausing to open it with the key pad, and stepped into the hall, a slightly frustrated cry of fury echoing behind him as the doors closed.  
  
'Damn... Zack did it this time. I'm going to have to... 'confort' him later...'  
  
Immediately accesing the elevator, he stepped into the glass tube before designating which floor he wished to go to.  
  
~*~  
  
"Man, why do I have to be the bait? This sucks," grumbled Cid, lighting his third cigarette that night. "Come to think of it, why did I even join these hoolagins when they came to my place asking for the 'Bronco? The world may never know..."  
  
The mission was fairly simple, since it was a merely a sort of bait and catch kinda scenareo used in some of the new terorist groups. The mission was to lure Cloud Strife, first class SOLDIER blue class, to this area and somehow manage to kidnap him. Easier said than done was the perfect expression for this mission.  
  
//'Course then Barret had to go an' add that the SOLDIER dude was bi...// Cid growled mentally, beginng to pace. "Damn! Shouldn't Shinra be arriving here soon?!"  
  
"I don't know about Shinra, but I'm here. Whether you noticed or not is your business," came a stoic, male voice from behind.  
  
Cid spun around before gaping at the man before him, cigarette falling out from between his teeth. This guy was so gorgeous, that he probably made straight men go homo. He was tightly muscled, slender, blonde, and had an odd light in his eye, undoubtably from the Mako treatments SOLDIERs get. Then there was the sword. The thing was so huge, that it covered most of the man's back.  
  
"U... Uh yeah. Um... I must be going now..." stuttered Cid, tuning and beginning to rabidly walk towards where his pals were hiding.  
  
The spear wielding member of AVALANCHE froze when he felt the cool steel of Cloud's sword pressed firmly against his throat. He began to sweat, his nerves getting the better of him; he was terrified of this guy. Cloud undoubtably had the strength to slice his head off in one quick stroke if he wanted, but apparently, he wanted Highwind fo later.  
  
"W-what do you want...?" Cid asked, trembling slightly as a cold sweat began to collect across his forehead.  
  
He shivered as he felt Cloud's warm breath near his ear, before gulping, wondering what the other fighter was going to do now. Cloud surprised him by merely whispering calm instructions into his ear.  
  
"Come with me and nobody will get hurt... Tell your friends to follow me. I'll lead you to an area where you can escape." Cloud's voice was chill, commanding and seductive at the same time. Cid felt himself shiver once again.  
  
"C-come on out, guys! Everything's alright!"  
  
At first, no one came out, then Barret's black, afro topped head peaked out from behind a luggage crate, his jaw dropping before he motioned for others to come out, hesitantly raising his arms, one of them ending in a machine gun, and stepping out from behind the crate.  
  
"Yo, dun hurt 'im! I surrender!"  
  
Cloud merely huffed indignantly, his eyes rolling in exasperation.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Cid said? I'm not gonna kill you."  
  
//How the hell does he know my name??// Cid pondered, a surprised look crossing his face.  
  
"Fine, fine! Just move yer ass and show us how to git outta 'ere!" Barret replied gruffly as the rest of AVALANCHE gathered around him in a semi- circle.  
  
Cloud scanned all the members gathered, making sure to imprint their faces in his brain. They were all there, all the ones which Rufus had told him about; The ancient, the one named Tifa, Barret,Cid, the cat, and the theif from Wutai. Removing his sword from its place at Cid's throat, he pushed the spear-weilding member at his fellow members, hitching his buster sword to the slide clasp across his back.  
  
"I'll let you outta here for now, but next time you pull some fucking shit like this again, all yous are gonna end up six feet under, got it?" Cloud spat, turning around and preparing to leave.  
  
He heard whispering behind him briefly before he heard the swift fall of feet comming towards him. He felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder and slowly turned, beeing sure to increase the glow of Mako in his eyes, making the man before him, Cid, tremble slightly under the weight of the stare.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uh... Could you sorta say that... I ratted my pals out...? I sorta need to... join Shinra for a short period of time," Cid managed, his eyes never leaving those of Cloud's.  
  
When Cloud glanced past him, he noticed that the rest were gone. He focused the Mako running through him towards the psychic area of his mind, a talent he had learned only a short time ago, and scanned for the presence of his 'pal's; they were already on their way to the train station.  
  
"What will you give me?" A fiendish idea had come to Cloud's mind, and he wouldn't mind carrying it out.  
  
Cid shifted uneasily, his eyes glancing down at the ground. He'd known something like this would happen. Cloud was gay, he couldn't let his pals find out that he was too, now. It was just the way the SOLDIER moved, spoke and even fought judging by the videos he had seen. He hadn't wanted it to happen, but now he felt that a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
//Maybe I just wasn't meant to be straight...// he thought, once again catching Cloud's gaze. "...I'll do whatever you want. Literally."  
  
Cloud's face went from surprised to serious to sinful in flickering instants, leaving Cid baffled by the complexity of the other man.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll have your work cut out for you. Course, you'll have to shave..." Cid shuddered when a calloused hand rubbed his chin gently, his eyes closing slightly; this was the first intimate contact he'd had from any person other than his mother, and that hadn't been of ithis/i nature.  
  
The hand was gone as quickly as it came before Cloud suddenly slipped cuffs around his wrists, binding them. Blinking down at his hands, Cid glanced up at the other man, seeing a stricly predatorily teasing look on Cloud's face. Suddenly, a hand came up and tilted his face, the passionate press of lips following soon after.  
  
Cid gasped, opening himself to the steady assault of the other's tongue in his mouth, passion hazing his thoughts as Cloud kissed him, the younger man's hands gliding down Cid's bound arms, down his sides and straight to his clothed crotch, stroking it. The AVALANCHE member gasped, arching towards the touch before he groaned in dissapointment when the hand was taken away.  
  
The older fighter was still recovering when an experienced hand came down upon his neck, causing him to fall foreward into awaiting arms, unconcious.  
  
//This'll be interesting. Zack'll be happy...//  
  
~*~  
  
Zack sighed in boredom, spinning in his swivel chair when one of the lower ranking SOLDIERs entered his office, donned in baggy jeans and a tight black tank top; his name was Serdio.  
  
He listened absently as the nervous SOLDIER stammered out a swift report, the details imbeding themselves in Zack's mind for future refrence while the others went unnoticed. This kid was really starting to get on his nerves, thus Zack showed his displeasure by narrowing his eyes and increasing the Mako intensity in them. The audiable gulp of Serdio preceded his hasty conclusion of the report before he bowed slightly, quickly leaving the tent with a swift rustle of nylon.  
  
Zack sighed once again, the intensity of his glare dissipating while he continued to await the arrival of his superior. The day had been extremely long since he didn't have anything, or anyone, to keep him occupied. His 'To Be Done' pile of papers was a helluva lot taller than his 'Done' pile of papers, that's for sure.  
  
With and exasperated sigh, the black maned man reached to his 'To Be Done' pile and took the first folder off the top, flipping it open, and skimming over the neatly typed letters in mock interest. His hand moved to pick up a pen from the small pencil holder at the corner of his desk, placing the cap between his teeth and clamping down on it, pulling the pen free soon after.  
  
Opening one of the dull, steel draws open in his desk, he pulled out a blank sheet of paper and quickly scribbled down his report on the subject. He was still writing when a second rustle of artificial fabric caught his ears. He sighed, hoping to hell that it wasn't another annoying private with a damn report to give. He finished his report, placing it on the 'Done' pile before looking up and sighing with relief.  
  
"Cloud! Damn, am I ever glad it's you! I hope I never have to listen to these fags again! How you ever manage to cope with this is beyond me."  
  
"Hn. Thanks for the welcome. By the way..." Cloud made a slight signal with his hand to a shadow outside the tent which Zack had just noticed. The figure walked inside the tent, pushing one of the flaps aside with one of his shoulders. "This is Cid. He's joining SOLDIER."  
  
Cid was only a tad bit taller than Cloud, but apparently quite a bit older. By his appearance, he looked more like a whale poacher or a fisherman than any fighter he'd seen. But, judging by the way the muscles in the older man's arms moved, he could tell that he wielded a weapon of some sort frequently.  
  
"Interesting. I think we can get 'im in without many people askin' questions. Have you measured his skills so we can bunk 'im?"  
  
"Yeah. He's a level 3 at least. He's an extremely well made fighter. Made of good stuff, he is."  
  
Zack snorted, glancing away defiantly from his superior. "I am *not* bunking with a newbie, Cloud. There's no fucking way."  
  
Cloud smiled sinfully, snickering. "Absolutely *no* way?"  
  
Zack gulped, regretting his choice of words as Cloud moved in on his, the blond SOLDIER's hands pressing onto the slick steel of the desk and leaning across it, his face inches from Zack's.  
  
"No way at *all*?"  
  
A swift intake of breath and a gulp.  
  
"W-well... maybe there *is* a way after all..."  
  
Cid rolled his eyes, turning away from the scene. He had felt that effect before, the effect of both Cloud's beauty and his flirtatiousness. It was hell to try to survive one of Cloud's coy little 'I'll sleep with you if you do this for me' kind of routines. Of course, worse by far were his 'I'm gonna fuck you silly 'cus I want to' kind of routines, the one he had won Cid over with.  
  
//I just hope Cloud get's his ass bounded for being such a little cunt...// Cid muttered mentally, awaiting for the time when he be drug off towards his new home. 


	2. Black Powder

Chapter 2 Black Powder Noted Pairings: ZackxCloud, CidxCloud Pairings: ZackxCid (odd how that turned out...)  
  
Zack sighed in boredom, spinning in his swivel chair when one of the lower ranking SOLDIERs entered his office, donned in baggy jeans and a tight black tank top; his name was Serdio. He listened absently as the nervous SOLDIER stammered out a swift report, the details imbeding themselves in Zack's mind for future refrence while the others went unnoticed. This kid was really starting to get on his nerves, thus Zack showed his displeasure by narrowing his eyes and increasing the Mako intensity in them. The audiable gulp of Serdio preceded his hasty conclusion of the report before he bowed slightly, quickly leaving the tent with a swift rustle of nylon. Zack sighed once again, the intensity of his glare dissipating while he continued to await the arrival of his superior. The day had been extremely long since he didn't have anything, or anyone, to keep him occupied. His 'To Be Done' pile of papers was a helluva lot taller than his 'Done' pile of papers, that's for sure. With and exasperated sigh, the black maned man reached to his 'To Be Done' pile and took the first folder off the top, flipping it open, and skimming over the neatly typed letters in mock interest. His hand moved to pick up a pen from the small pencil holder at the corner of his desk, placing the cap between his teeth and clamping down on it, pulling the pen free soon after. Opening one of the dull, steel draws open in his desk, he pulled out a blank sheet of paper and quickly scribbled down his report on the subject. He was still writing when a second rustle of artificial fabric caught his ears. He sighed, hoping to hell that it wasn't another annoying private with a damn report to give. He finished his report, placing it on the 'Done' pile before looking up and sighing with relief. "Cloud! Damn, am I ever glad it's you! I hope I never have to listen to these fags again! How you ever manage to cope with this is beyond me." "Hn. Thanks for the welcome. By the way..." Cloud made a slight signal with his hand to a shadow outside the tent which Zack had just noticed. The figure walked inside the tent, pushing one of the flaps aside with one of his shoulders. "This is Cid. He's joining SOLDIER." Cid was only a tad bit taller than Cloud, but apparently quite a bit older. By his appearance, he looked more like a whale poacher or a fisherman than any fighter he'd seen. But, judging by the way the muscles in the older man's arms moved, he could tell that he wielded a weapon of some sort frequently. "Interesting. I think we can get 'im in without many people askin' questions. Have you measured his skills so we can bunk 'im?" "Yeah. He's a level 3 at least. He's an extremely well made fighter. Made of good stuff, he is." Zack snorted, glancing away defiantly from his superior. "I am *not* bunking with a newbie, Cloud. There's no fucking way." Cloud smiled sinfully, snickering. "Absolutely *no* way?" Zack gulped, regretting his choice of words as Cloud moved in on his, the blond SOLDIER's hands pressing onto the slick steel of the desk and leaning across it, his face inches from Zack's. "No way at *all*?" A swift intake of breath and a gulp. "W-well... maybe there *is* a way after all..." Cid rolled his eyes, turning away from the scene. He had felt that effect before, the effect of both Cloud's beauty and his flirtatiousness. It was hell to try to survive one of Cloud's coy little 'I'll sleep with you if you do this for me' kind of routines. Of course, worse by far were his 'I'm gonna fuck you silly 'cus I want to' kind of routines, the one he had won Cid over with. //I just hope Cloud get's his ass pounded for being such a little cunt...// Cid muttered mentally, awaiting for the time when he be drug off towards his new home. ~*~ Cid grunted slightly when a booted foot kicked him in the lower back, the owner happening to be the moody Zack who had obviously become irritated with the harpoonist's snoring. With a sigh, Cid rolled over, hoping that this new position would prove more favorable to the man bellow. "Dammit, Cid! Put on a Breath Right or somethin!" growled the dark haired man from below, elicting a second ripple of laughter from the single bed across from their bunks. "Shut yer ass, Cloud! This is all yer fault, anyways!!" "Hey, you could've slept in MY bed tonite but NO!! You wanted to show you were all tough and bad and get irritated and wake everybody up in the middle of the night." snapped Cloud, growling slightly. Cid snickered, leaping off the top bunk and over to Cloud's bed, a devious smile on his face. He knealt next to the bed, giving the occupants back a curious look before placing cautious hands upon it and kneeding the muscles there, resulting in first Cloud's tension, then swift relaxation followed by soft, mumbled compliments and soft mewls of pleasure. Zack had turned in his bed and was watching the scene with slight jealousy, wondering if Cid was trying to take his man. "Mmm... That's nice.... Lower, if you would... Please..." groaned Cloud, flexing his back slightly to allow Cid better access. Cid smiled slightly, running his hands further down the SOLDIER's back. Cloud gasped slightly, quite enjoying the feel of calloused and powerful fingers forcing his ever-tense muscles to relax. Zack sighed and rolled his eyes before sitting up and walking over to where the other two were, kneeling behind Highwind and placing his hands lightly on the warrior's shoulders. Moving his hands smoothly he began to massage Cid's back, hoping to get the same treatment from one of the two. He supposed that at times, this kind of contact was more rewarding than even the most pleasurable sex. Cloud had fallen asleep easily under Cid's careful minstrations, and the harpoon wielder now leaned back against the relaxing touch, his eyes closed as if in rapture. Zack smiled slightly as he finished with the other man's back and swiftly moved calloused hands to caress the well-defined muscles hidden beneath a coarse, cotton shirt. Skilled fingertips trailed even lower, tickling the firm abdomen and sides of the man who was, obviously, at the heavy sword weilding SOLDIER's mercy. Finally, teasing hands glided down to the denim clothed crotch, fondling the bulge there. Zack snickered mentally as a deep moan escaped the spear- weilder's throat. Keeping one palm covering the heated area, the dark haired SOLDIER moved the second to the clasp and zipper of Cid's pants, undoing both and slipping the garments past the older man's hips. The obvious arousal, which was once partially hidden, sprang free of its confines to stand fully erect, demanding further attention. Zack then moved the very same hand which had removed the harpoon-weilder's pants to undo his own, making quick work of it by tugging the garment to his knees. He removed the hand the had been stroking the other man's cock, wringing a delightfully frustrated and dissapointed whimper from Cid's delectable mouth. With a slight snicker, the other SOLDIER moved his mouth so that his tongue could reach the curved structure of the other man's ear, causing the spear-weilder to shudder. "Mmm... I want inside you.... now..." moaned Zack between the butterfly kisses he trailed down the other man's corded throat. Cid gasped, is eyes widening slightly in both fear in surprise. How the hell had a simple back massage turned into a full out fuck-a-thon?! With a slight shake of his head, the harpoonist glanced over his shoulder at the other man, shuddering slightly at the look of pure lust etched across the younger man's face. "Zack... I-I've never..." "Been with a man?" inserted Zack, smirking slightly. Cid merely nodded in response. "We'll have to change that... Let's call it your 'annitiation'..." The pilot blinked when two fingers were firmly pressed to his lips, wondering what he should do. He heard a shallow laugh from behind him and tensed slightly, wondering what he should do now that he had made a fool of himself. "You're a riot, Highwind. Suck." Cid sighed, relaxing once again as he took both fingers inside his mouth, coating them with saliva. He felt Zack shudder behind him, mentally snickering when the other man took in the implications of such a normally innocent and rude task. Finally, the younger man took his fingers away, ordering Cid to support himself using the bed. "W-what now?" the older man asked, his voice breaking slightly in both nervousness and fear. "Yo, calm down. It feels awesome once you get used to it..." admonished Zack, moving his saliva-slickened hand to Cid's virgin entrance. "Though I do find it weird that you havn't been screwed silly by anyone, let alone Cloud, with your looks..." Cid gasped and visibly tensed as a finger was thrust inside him, the digit pausing once its owner noted his discomfort. Snickering, the black haired man moved his finger deeper, searching for the spot that made even experienced men cry out in pleasure. He knew he had hit carnal gold when Cid gasped in surprise, his body grinding into his hand, impaling itself on his fingers further. A seductive mouth moved to nibble at the slightly shorter man's ear, nibbling at the lobe while he drew pleasure-filled whimpers from him, thrusting experienced digits against Cid's prostate rythmically. Zack mentally winced, remembering that he had forgotten lube again, and that this would probably be REALLY painful for the new SOLDIER. Shrugging it off, he positioned himself before the other man's entrance. "Cid... This will be... uncomfortable for a short time, but it feels really, really good once you get used to it.... Relax..." soothed Zack, hands moving to grip the harpoonist's hips. The younger SOLDIER slowly began to push forward, wincing when he felt Cid tense around him. He again ordered the other man to relax before fully sheathing himself in the pilot's firmness. Zack shuddered at the intense pleasure he was gaining from this act, his mind struggling with his body for control. He knew that Cid was undoubtably in pain, judging by how tense the new SOLDIER was. "Relax..." he mumbled over and over, placing butterfly kisses across the exposed neck f the man below him. "Gods..." Cid moaned, feeling the pain slowly subside. "Zack... I'm fine... please..." The erotic whimper was enough to plunge the already struggling mind of the black maned SOLDIER into the deeper confines of his subconcious. With a load moan, Zack began thrusting, beginning softly at first, but steadily speeding up in obediance to his driving lust. He barely felt the harpoonist arching back into him with each completed thrust, his need matching Zacks in almost every way. Cid's gasps and moans became for erotic and breathy, his eyes fluttering each time the other SOLDIER pistoned within him, leaving him a needy mound of nerve endings. He could barely move with their combined weight, let alone move with both that and the weight of his lust. A sudden cry left his lips as a devious hand snaked around his waist and began pumping his cock in unison to the brutal thrusts. Cid finally conceding to almost tortuous coaxings, and came, shouting Zack's name even though his subconcious warned him of the stil slumbering Cloud. Zack followed swiftly, muffling his shout of ecstasy in the crook of Cid's neck as he spilled his seed deep inside the other man. He groaned softly in the aftershocks of wild and hot sex before letting out a muffled cry of dismay as they both collapsed to the floor, the harpoonists arms splayed to the sides as he gasped for air. "That was.... Wow..." gasped Cid, blinking rapidly and shaking his head slightly as if to clear some dream. "Good, eh?" gloated Zack, snickering. "Yeah, well both of you need to either get a room or shut up and go to bed because that sure as hell was NOT entertaining for ME..." mumbled Cloud tersely. "Whatever..." Zack growled as he stood, striding towards his bunk and swiftly cuddling up inside. Cid watched him leave longingly before shaking his head and beginning to search for his long lost pants. "Cid..." The newest SOLDIER blinked and glanced towards Cloud, who had rolled over and his now open and shimmering mako treated eyes gleaming in the gloom of the unlit room. "Screw the pants. Your sleeping with me tonight." A faint snicker from the opposite bunk and a nervous gulp and nod from Cid ended the matter as Cloud finally was paid his dues. ~*~ 


End file.
